Users are increasingly participating in online transactions, such as online shopping. To complete an online transaction, a user needs to provide attributes (e.g., an age, an address, billing information, etc.) of the user to a receiving entity relying on the attributes (e.g., an online merchant). However, the receiving entity can request for the user to provide more attributes than are necessary to process the online transaction. As a result, the receiving entity may mishandle private information of the user, which the receiving entity did not need to process the online transaction. A user also has to reenter information for attributes for each new online transaction with a new receiving entity with whom the user does not have a pre-existing online relationship. Furthermore, a receiving entity is often unable to ensure that attributes provided by a user are accurate.